Pie Day at Camp Half blood
by Queen-of-Words
Summary: When Annabeth announces to the camp that Pi day has arrived, everyone mistakes her for actual pie. Find out what happens.


Pi Day at Camp Half-Blood

Today would be an ordinary day at Camp Half-Blood, just like any other, were it not for the flying pieces of pie everywhere, accompanied by swords, knives, spears, arrows, skeletons, zombies and such. It started out like any other day until Annabeth had informed everyone it was Pi Day.

Of course, being the ADHD and dyslexic children they are, everyone mistook her for _Pie_ Day, and it just so happened Connor and Travis Stoll, the sons of Hermes, managed to jack a pie truck just for that special occasion.

"Hail to Pie Day!" screamed the camp director, Chiron, as he raised a small fork in the air. The entire camp gathered and cheered in the dinning pavilion as they drooled over many, many, _many_ pies set in order by flavor on the buffet table. Mr. D sat near Chiron with a fork in his hand and a pie tin in the other. His face was covered with Blueberry filling and crumbs of pie crust. "Mmph, yesh," he said through a mouth full of pie. "Pie Day; what ho and such!"

Annabeth stood up abruptly, "It's _Pi_ Day. You know, like the numbers?"

The campers tore their eyes away from the pies momentarily and stared at her in confusion, "Huh?" They all said simultaneously.

Annabeth's siblings' stood in her defense and crossed their arms. "Is our mother really the only smart one out of the twelve Olympians?" grumbled Anne.

"What about the minor gods?" demanded a daughter of Iris but no one paid any attention to her.

"But you said it was pie day," Percy whined from the Poseidon table.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and retorted, "Everyone here _really_ doesn't know what Pi is?"

Hesitantly, Mr. D held up an empty pie tin that must have once been Strawberry. "This is it, is it not?" he asked.

"No!" screamed the Athena cabin.

Mr. D harrumphed in distain. "I am a god. I think I would know what a pie is, child."

"Let us settle this how our parents would want us to," yelled a child of Nemesis named Phillip. He grabbed a pie from the pie assortment table and examined it carefully. "With a war."

He extended his arm and flung the pie at one of the Athena kids, aiming for Annabeth, who squealed in surprise. She ducked as the pie flew over her head, nailing her sister Anne square in the face.

"Woohoo! PIE WAR!" Clarisse, daughter of Ares, yelled. With war blood coursing through her veins, she snatched her sword from her belt and charged for the pie table. With a thick, hearty laugh, she flung one, two, three pies at random campers, most aiming for Percy. After she flung as many pies as she could, she swung her sword in the air and charged for any camper in her way.

Nico, son of Hades, appeared out of the shadows, grabbing one of the pies and aiming it at an Aphrodite girl. "Finally, things get interesting around here."

Just as he picked up a Blackberry pie and was prepared to throw it but a Lime Cream pie was flung in his face. He fell to the ground on impact and dropped his pie.  
>Nico immediately recovered and wiped the tin and pie guts from his face. He saw Percy standing a few feet away with his right arm extended and his face flushed.<br>"Oh gods!" Percy exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

Nico smirked and lifted himself of the ground. "Brace yourself, Perseus Jackson, for you have angered a son of Hades." Nico grabbed his Stygian iron sword and stabbed it into the ground. A large crevice created from the sword wound in the ground and pale, boney arms reached from the deep, dark hole.

"Oh gods…." Percy stared at the decaying zombies slowly making their way out of the ground. Nico grinned deviously as the zombies stalked towards him. Percy screamed like a girl, running towards the other side of the dining pavilion.

"Ah crap, I forgot their slow," Nico murmured. He sighed and willed other creatures of Tartarus, much _faster_ creatures, like Hellhounds out of the hole.  
>He snickered when he saw all the campers screaming and yelling in fear.<p>

Mr. D noticed Nico's actions and sighed happily. "Ah, back to the good old days, where campers would do what they could to destroy others. If only it were like this all the time…"

"Nico!" Annabeth yelled. Nico glanced over his shoulder and slouched when he saw Annabeth walk over to him angrily.  
>"What?" he whined.<br>"You can't release Hellhounds on other campers! How did we get from Pi day to Hellhounds in the first place?"

Nico rolled his eyes and smiled at Annabeth. "Don't worry, Annabeth, I've got everything under control."

Just then, a daughter of Aphrodite screamed in pain. "My arm!" she yelled. "It bit my arm!"

"Well, most of everything…" he murmured.

Annabeth punched him in the stomach, "Send them back!"

Nico doubled over, "We could have done without the whole punching me in the gut thing." He whimpered.

He grabbed his sword, commanding the hellhounds back to the fiery pits of Hades. Annabeth jumped on the Athena cabin's table with extended arms, "STOP!"

To her surprise, the entire camp stopped abruptly. People in mid pie throw and war pose looked at Annabeth in confusion. "Put the pies _down_!" she screamed.

Again, to her surprise, everyone did what she said and dropped their pastries, swords, potions, Greek fire bombs, bows, and arrows.

"Pi day is not for actual pies," she said. "It's to represent…uh…math…? What I mean is, can't we just celebrate a mortal holiday for once without getting into a huge fight with each other?"

"No," murmured Clarisse. "Remember what happened last Christmas?"

Annabeth sighed, "Well, can we at least _try _to celebrate a mortal holiday without beating up each other?"

Katie Gardner, who was covered in cream pie, scowled, "Connor and Travis don't count, right?"

"No," Connor and Travis said simultaneously.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Can we eat pie now?"

END

Written by Lydia, Raquel, and Endea.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
